


Never Lick The Spoon!

by Tortellini



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Advice, Bad Advice, Based on a Tumblr Post, Chemicals, Chemistry, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Spoons, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Bokuto gives important advice. And I mean, he's not wrong either.Oneshot/drabble





	Never Lick The Spoon!

Kuroo was doing some sort of homework. Why was he doing it with Bokuto of all people? The world may just never know...

He looked down at his paper, eyebrows furrowing, and then read: "What is the most important rule in chemistry?"

"Never lick the spoon!" Bokuto blurted out with a stupid grin. 

Kuroo stared at him. "...get out."

"Yeah, that's fair."


End file.
